70 ans Plus tard
by Louve Noire
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique cela se passe environ 70 ans plus tard après FFVII et vu que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre résumé, je vous laisse la surprise, en espérant que cela vous plaira n n. Bonne Lecture et Bonne Fête 2013.


Bonjour à tous n_n, le sujet va vous sembler probablement un peu bizarre, mais bon ça fait un bon moment que ça me travaille, donc j'ai décidé d'en faire un OS. J'ignore s'il n'y aura qu'un seule OS ou si cela sera une d'OS, toujours basé sur ce même thème bien sûr n_n. Je m'excuse aussi cela fait un long moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre de Rêve ou Réalité Original version mais je vous rassure je ne l'ai pas abandonné n_n. Alors ensuite je remercie tout ceux qui me suive, Lunagarden, mon amie et béta de mes textes et à Incarndu91 plus particulièrement, qui fait de super beau texte, continue sephinounette et te laisse pas faire par hojo x).

Enfin, sur quoi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture n_n.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Hors-mis quelques exception les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucune rétribution si ce n'est l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy.

* * *

Cela fait près de soixante-dix ans que la malédiction tombée du ciel et que les soldats de Deepground furent anéantie par un groupe de héros, du nom d'AVALANCHE. À ce jour il ne reste plus que quelques survivants de cette drôle d'équipe que tout séparé, mais qui pourtant a su forger une amitié solide comme du roc grâce au seul objectif qu'ils les unissaient, protéger la planète. À l'époque, tout le monde les acclamés pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Aujourd'hui, le seul nom qui resta vraiment dans les mémoires fut celui de Cloud Strife, qui est à présent dans les livres d'histoires de Gaïa, comme grand héros de sa génération voir même de se siècle. Pour être franc lorsque les membres restant virent se qu'il y avait d'écrit au sujet de leur défunt ami et précieux leader, ils pouffèrent de rirent, la description de ce dernier était totalement l'inverse de ce qu'il était en réalité. Et une certaine ninja le faisait remarquer bien plus souvent qu'on ne le pense aux enfants de son village natal, où elle avait décidé de retourner, afin de pouvoir mourir et être enterrée auprès des siens. En parlant de cela, Yuffie était en train de lire les dernières idioties qu'ils faisaient lire aux enfants du monde entier, mais plus particulièrement à ses deux petits enfants.  
Elle fut justement interrompue dans sa lecture par une petite main qui tirait sur la manche de son pull.

- "Dit grand-mère ?"

- "Oui ma chérie ?"

- "Tu peux encore me raconter l'histoire de Cloud, toi et tous vos amis ?"

À cette demande, la femme âgée étira un grand sourire et posa le livre sur une petite table, se disant qu'elle pourrait reprendre sa lecture plus tard. Elle prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et la posa sur ses genoux.

- "La quelle veux-tu entendre en particulier aujourd'hui ?"

La petite fille baissa la tête et mit un doigt sur sa bouche et réfléchit quelques minutes afin de ce décidé.

- "Humm… Celle quand vous avez du sauvez Gaïa des méchants de Deepground !" Fit-elle en relevant brusquement la tête avec un regard étincelant de joie, à l'idée d'entendre sa grand-mère la raconter.  
Pour toute réponse, Yuffie eu un petit rire à la demande de la fillette, mais surtout, de la manière dont elle lui formula en gesticulant.

Elle lui rappeler étrangement Zack qui, de ce qu'a pu lui raconter Cloud, était un vrai boute-en-train qui n'avait de cesse de vouloir rendre les gens à l'aise en sa présence. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur et en même temps mal, car même si elle n'avait connu que très peu Zack, elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de formidable, comme n'avait aussi de cesse de répéter Cloud et Tifa. Aaaah… Quand elle y pense, malgré toute ces aventures, tout ces bon moments et moins bon qu'ils ont passé. Ils n'ont jamais eu de cesse d'être amis. Même après l'histoire de Deepground, ils ont continué à ce fréquentés. Il y eu même de très beau moment, à commencer par le jour où Tifa décida enfin de ce déclarer à Cloud. Ce dernier était si gêné se jour là qu'en voulant lui répondre, il dû partir en courant au toilette pour ne pas vomir sur cette dernière. Tifa folle d'inquiétude pour lui, resta à son chevet jour et nuit pendant plus d'une semaine. Après qu'il ait découvert qu'en faite ses vomissements n'était dû qu'à une bête intoxication alimentaire, il s'excusa auprès de Tifa et lui fit lui une demande incroyable, celle de devenir sa femme. Elle fondit en larme, des larmes de joie, et accepta pour le plus grand bonheur de Cloud. Ils ont eu ensemble trois magnifiques enfants, deux petites filles du nom de Lulla et Sophia et un petit garçon répondant au nom de Kriss. Ce dernier était le portrait craché de Tifa, tandis que Sophia, la plus jeune des filles était Cloud dans les moindres traits, les moindres réactions. Ils eurent eux même des enfants, qui sont très amis avec la petite fille de Yuffie, qu'ils voient le plus souvent possible. Cid continua, de travailler pour l'O.R.M en tant qu'aviateur de son vaisseau, le Shera. Malheureusement ce dernier n'eut aucune descendance. Barret quant à lui décida aussi de continuer à travailler pour Reeve à l'O.R.M, afin de passer plus de temps avec Marlène et Denzel, qui demanda à vivre avec eux. Qu'elle ne fut pas le choc pour le colosse quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'il attrapa Marlène et Denzel en plein ébat amoureux. Il fut tellement scandalisé que les deux jeunes n'osèrent plus s'approcher de lui plus de six mois après "l'incident" comme ils l'appelaient, pour ne pas déchaîner la colère du grand noir. Mais hors mis ce départ plus que difficile pour les deux enfants, ils ont une vie pleinement heureuse, ils on eut des jumeaux, une fille, Iris et un garçon, Luca. Bien que Barret fût très déçu que Marlène ait des enfants à, à peine vingt ans, il était tout de même heureux et donna tout son amour à ses petits enfants. Luca vient juste d'avoir une petite fille avec sa compagne, Quant à Iris, et bien malheureusement elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants mais s'occupe à merveille de petits orphelin qui peuple encore Edge. Nanaki ? Et bien, Nanaki reste fidèle à lui même, continuant à protéger sans relâche Canyon Cosmos de potentiel danger. En revanche, on ignore ce qu'a pu vraiment devenir Vincent, qui était pourtant si cher au cœur de la Wutaïenne. D'ailleurs, l'ironie dans toute cette histoire est probablement le fait que la seul à avoir des nouvelles du porteur de Chaos n'est autre que la petite fille de Yuffie. Mais cette dernière refuse d'en parler, même à sa grand-mère avec qui elle à tissait des liens très fort, mais qui ne lui en veut d'aucune manière, car connaissant Vincent et connaissant la petite fripouille qui lui sert de petite-fille, ils ont dû se promettre de n'en parler à personne. Une très forte lorsqu'on y pense, comme sa mère, son grand-père ou bien sa grand-mère, Car Yuffie n'a pas choisi le moins têtu pour sa descendance, au non, Il s'appelait Ryoku, ce dernier ignorait tout d'où il pouvait être né. Au début il lui avait dit qu'il était orphelin, mais appris quelques années après leur rencontre qu'en faite il avait était conçu dans les laboratoires de la Shinra. À la base, il pensait qu'elle le laisserait pour ses origines, mais au contraire elle s'accrocha encore plus à lui, dont elle était folle amoureuse, encore aujourd'hui, dix ans après sa disparition elle aimait toujours autant qu'à leur première rencontre et jamais elle ne cessera de l'aimait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Yuffie était d'en train de pleurer silencieusement. Affoler, la petite appela cette dernière pour connaître la raison de ses larmes.

- "Grand-mère ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est à cause de l'histoire que j'ai demandé ? J'aurais peut-être pas dû..."

Après quelques secondes de silence et voyant la fillette sur le point de pleurer la rassura en souriant doucement.

- "Non ne t'en fais pas ma choupinette, ce n'est pas toi la responsable. J'ai seulement repensais au passé et... En y réfléchissant, je me suis dit que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir fait ce long voyage et en même temps, cela m'a rendu triste car ton grand-père, Cloud, Cid, Barret et tout les autres me manque énormément... Mais je suis aussi heureuse de vous avoir à mes côtés, toi et ton grand frère. Je... je ne regrette rien de ma vie."

Voyant sa grand-mère arborer une tel expression sur son visage, un mélange de tristesse, de joie, de nostalgie, mais surtout, de sérénité. Car oui, Yuffie ne regrettait en rien tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Cela lui rendit le sourire, car sa grand-mère affirma les dires de Vincent. Elles n'a jamais rien dit en se qui concernait de l'Ex-Turk car pour elle, il était préférable qu'ils ne sachent rien, mais cela la rendait peut fier car ce n'était l'envie qui lui manquait de leur racontait. Bien sur sa grand-mère doit penser qu'elle ne dit rien par rapport au fait que Vincent lui aurait fait promettre de rien, mais au contraire, il ne voulait en rien contraindre la petite. Mais était tout de même heureux qu'elle partage ses sentiments quant, au réaction possible du reste du groupe. À dire vrai, elle les aimait, tous, sans aucune exception. Surtout Vincent et sa grand-mère un peu fofolle, rigolote, qui a malgré tout la tête sur les épaules.

À son tour, Yuffie s'inquiéta de l'air sérieux qu'arborait sa petite-fille.

- "Qui y a-t-il pitchoune ? Un souci ?"

- "Euh... Non, non. Je réfléchissait." S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, arborant le plus beaux sourire qu'elle possédait. "Oh... Je vais devoir partir grand-mère, il se fait tard."

Sur le moment Yuffie regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était en effet déjà dix-sept heure.

- " En effet. Rentre bien ma chérie et fait bien attention à toi d'accord ?"

- " Oui grand-mère. Et puis tu sais c'est pas la première fois que je rentre toute seule à Edge. Même si maman était très inquiète au début, mais plus maintenant." Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- " Je sais bien ma pitchoune mais fait tout de même attention."

Alors que la petite commença un mouvement pour sortir de la maison, Yuffie l'arrêta.

- " Choupinette !"

- " Oui ?"

- " La prochaine fois que tu vois Vincent... pourrais-tu lui passer le bonjour de ma part ?" Demanda la femme âgée, peu sur d'elle."

Pour seul réponse elle eu un hochement de tête et un grand sourire, avant que la petite ne partit en courant, pour ne pas louper la navette qui la ramènera jusqu'à Edge.

* * *

Malheureusement, comme elle le craignait loupa de très peu la navette et devait maintenant attendre dix minutes. Elle passa se court laps de temps à regarder le ciel et la teinture rosacé qu'il prenait au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait. Dans le fond, elle était heureuse d'être la petite-fille Yuffie et n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Perdu dans ses pensés, elle ne vit pas tout de suite qu'une personne tout de rouge vêtu venait de faire son apparition et sursauta quand se dernier posa une main ganté sur sa frêle épaule.

- " Ça ne va pas de faire des frayeurs pareille ?! Vous auriez pu..." Sur le moment de colère, elle commença à faire une leçon de morale à la personne derrière elle tout en ce retournant mais lorsqu'elle reconnue les vêtements, mais surtout la présence de Vincent, elle lui sauta au cou, heureuse de le revoir. " Vincent ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour t'avoir crié dessus mais tu m'as fait peur et puis..."

- " Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne t'en veux aucunement, je suis le fautif. J'aurais du me faire connaître avant de poser ma main sur ton épaule."

- " Oh c'est pas grave. J'aurais qu'à avoir moins la tête dans les nuages la prochaine fois." Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. "Mais dit voir, pourquoi t'es là ? Je veux dire à Utaï ? Tu m'avais pas dit vouloir rester dans la grotte où il y a ton amoureuse ?"

- "En effet. Mais je me suis soudainement souvenu que j'avais une promesse à tenir."

- " Une promesse ? La quelle ?"

- "Et bien...

Voilà ! C'est fini. Je sais, c'est pas très cool de couper au moment là mais c'était trop tentant et puis, pour l'instant cela n'est qu'un OS, mais tout dépendra de vos impressions je posterais une suite et vous aurez peut-être vos réponses n_n. À bientôt all. Et joyeuse fête 2013 n_n


End file.
